The patent document 1 described below discloses a throttle control device which controls an opening of the throttle valve so as to suppress vibration of a vehicle powertrain generated upon operation of the accelerator pedal. According to this device, an inverse filter control for suppressing the vibration of the powertrain and another control (e.g., a retard control of the ignition timing) for suppressing the vibration are performed so as not to interfere with each other. The inverse filter control is a control in which a throttle valve opening command value is calculated from an accelerator opening using a phase compensator having a transfer characteristic of W (=Gm/Gp), wherein Gp is a transfer characteristic of a drive shaft torque corresponding to the throttle valve opening command value, and Gm is a target transfer characteristic of the drive shaft torque corresponding to the accelerator opening. The transfer characteristic Gp and the target transfer characteristic Gm are preliminarily obtained.
Further, the patent document 2 described below discloses a control device for suppressing vibration of a vehicle. In this control device, a derivative value (derivative acceleration) DA of an acceleration A of a vehicle powertrain is calculated, and the vibration of the vehicle is suppressed by correcting the ignition timing in the retard direction according to the derivative acceleration DA. The derivative acceleration DA is calculated, for example, by twice differentiating the engine rotational speed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-205008    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2701270